Story Dice Drabbles
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: So I got some story dice for Christmas. The title says it all. A series of one-shots based off the pictures I roll. Varying lengths, pairings, and fluff/angst. Rated T because all pairings are boy/boy and do have some swearing and such. Enjoy everyone


I got some story cubes for Christmas this year, so I'm going to do a series of one-shots, based on what I roll with one cube. I'll let you know ahead of time what needs to be incorporated. Also, I'm still working and living something of a life, so this may not be updated as often as you think. Random pairings included. Varying lengths, so you never know what you may get. Mix of fluff and angst.

Incorporation- Cell phone

Status- Mortal

Pairing- Jacey

…

Percy Jackson enjoyed many things in life, though none more than his boyfriend Jason Grace. His beautiful blonde boy was the love of his life, one of the only people Percy would risk his life for. And he would not make that lightly. Jason was something really special. Percy felt a little protective of him, especially since the blonde was two years younger than he was. Jason was a sophomore, and the brunette was a senior.

"Percy," Jason whined, snapping his fingers under the brunette's nose. Percy shook his head and glanced down at the blonde. Jason had thrown his legs over the brunette's while they watched the movie Percy put in. But now it was over, and the blonde was trying to get his attention. Percy smiled softly. He pulled Jason to himself and kissed the blonde's forehead. Jason giggled. Percy smiled. The brunette enjoyed making the blonde laugh and smile. He always felt special when it happened. Especially lately.

"How's your mom doing?" the brunette asked. The smile vanished from Jason's face and he rested his forehead on the brunette's chest. "God Jason, I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, it's fine," Jason mumbled, though he didn't raise his head. "She's still taking it rough. We all are. It's been three months Percy. When does it get any easier?" He finally glanced up, and his normally light blue eyes were cloudy with tears. One slipped down his cheek, and Percy gently brushed it away with his thumb. He kissed the tip of the blonde's nose.

"It gets easier over time," Percy replied. "It only happened three months ago. Nothing's going to go away yet." The blonde took a shuddery breath, and Percy held him tighter. He felt awful for bringing it up. Obviously, it still hurt. A lot.

"Percy, I don't know what to do," the blonde said. "It still hurts so much. Mom hardly talks, hardly eats. Dad refuses to come home. Then again, he's refused to come home since I was born…" He trailed off for just a moment. "But you'd figure he'd come home for this. But no. Dad sent his best wishes from Hawaii. Goddamn Hawaii Percy. Do you know how much that stings?" The brunette was at a kind of loss. Jason talked openly with him about a lot of things, but never about his dad. It was a sore subject for both of them, really. Percy didn't know his father either.

"I don't know what to say Jace," he said. "At least you got in contact with your dad. Mom's still wondering what happened to mine." Jason snapped his mouth shut. He'd forgotten for just a moment that Percy didn't know his father either.

"Don't look like that Jace," the brunette said. "I get you're upset and frustrated. I would be too in your shoes. It's alright." The blonde sighed and rested his forehead on the brunette's chest again. He had such a caring and understanding boyfriend. He couldn't ask for better. Well, yes he could, but not better than Percy. Percy was everything to him. Without him, well, he wasn't sure what he'd do. "Whatcha thinking about Jace?" the brunette asked.

"What a lucky guy I am," he replied. "So lucky to have a boyfriend like you. Who's so understanding right now. You always have been, really." That at least was true. Jason had known Percy since middle school. Something had clicked instantly, and that year they'd began going out. Percy was always so caring and understanding. Most people would get frustrated with a younger partner, but not the brunette. He even put up with all of Jason's self-doubt.

"I think I'm the lucky one," the brunette replied. "To get a guy like you? Forget about it. I always thought someone like you was way out of my league." The blonde opened his mouth to say something, but the brunette stopped him. "I was a real nerd in my younger years. You were the cool kid. And well, I just count myself lucky to have you." He squeezed the blonde's middle. He'd come a long way in four years. "Say, wanna go on that date tomorrow?"

"Yeah," the blonde said, though he sounded distracted. Percy glanced at him questioningly. Normally, the prospect of a date cheered him right up. But today, he must've been preoccupied with everything. The brunette didn't blame him. It still hurt him, and this was Jason's family. "Percy, I have to get going," the blonde said, twisting in his grasp and rising. The brunette looked stunned. Why was Jason so keen to leave all of a sudden? Wasn't he going to spend the night?

"Uh, okay," he said, rising with the blonde. Maybe he wanted to go home so he could grieve with his mother. They'd been doing that a lot lately. "Be safe, okay?" he said, softly kissing him when they got to the door. Jason pulled away and ducked out. Percy stood in the doorway, watching the blonde go. He hoped he was okay. He seemed a little…unlike himself. Even more so tonight than the last few months. He supposed it was understandable. After all, people suffering went through mood swings.

…

Percy groaned when his phone rang in the middle of the night. Who was calling him? And why couldn't it wait until morning. He fumbled for his phone on the nightstand, and then nearly blinded himself answering. He wasn't in the mood.

"Hello?" he croaked. God, he could barely get the words out. Something about the eerie silence at the other end made him sit more upright. "Hello?" he asked, the tiredness vanishing. "Who is this?" He pulled the phone away and checked. Jason? Why was Jason calling him at three in the morning? "Jason, what's wrong?"

"Percy, please, I need you," Jason whispered. "I'm outside. I've…I've done something stupid." Percy sprang up from his bed. That didn't sound good. He threw on his sweater and ran downstairs. Jason's house wasn't far from his, and he practically sprinted those few blocks.

"Jason, whatever you do," the brunette huffed. "Stay where you are. I'm almost there. I see your house." Percy pocketed his phone. He didn't want to hear anything else Jason had to say. He skidded to a stop in front of the blonde's house, peering outward. Jason was huddled in the middle of the street, shaking. He glanced at the brunette and gave a little wave, but then he re-wrapped his arms around his knees. "Jason, come on now buddy, let's go." But Jason didn't move. He continued to look at the brunette. "Jason, please!" the brunette called desperately. He glanced both ways and dashed into the street. "Jason, come on," he said, trying to pull him up. But it was like trying to pull on a wall. Percy glanced up when bright lights caught his attention. A truck! They wouldn't see their huddled forms on the ground in the dark. "Jason, come on!" he said desperately, pulling at him. But the blonde still wouldn't move. Percy gave him an experimental shove. He moved. "Goodbye Jason," he whispered. And, with one last desperate attempt, shoved him out of harm's way. The blonde tumbled away as the truck struck.

"Percy!" the blonde cried. "Percy!" He crawled back to the brunette, cradling his head in his lap. The truck driver had tried to stop, and then had tried to swerve, and he had managed to avoid crushing him. But he still managed to hit. "Percy, why, why would you do that?" Percy didn't respond at first, and Jason's eyes widened. No… But finally, the brunette took a shuddery breath. "Percy?" the blonde asked.

"Jason…" the brunette said. A sort of sound bubbled up, and Jason sobbed when he realized it was a laugh. "Thank god you're alright."

"But you're not!" the blonde cried. "Wait, I'll call an ambulance." He fumbled in the brunette's pocket and dialed. "Hello? Yes, emergency! My boyfriend's been hit by a truck! Yes, the truck is still here." He glanced up at the driver, who'd been trying to get his attention. "I'm not leaving his side. Five minutes? Alright." He hung up and stroked the brunette's hair. He kissed Percy's forehead. "You saved me Percy," he said softly. "I…I can't believe you did that."

"I told you I would risk my life for you Jason Grace," the brunette said. "I meant it. I was never kidding." The blonde closed his eyes and buried his face in the brunette's chest. Why? Why would Percy choose the blonde's life over his own? Why would he do that? The driver of the truck finally managed to capture the blonde's attention.

"I'm so sorry!" he said. God, it was another high schooler. "I didn't see you guys until it was too late. I tried my best, I really did. I didn't expect him to…"

"Stop," Jason said. "You're Nico di Angelo, right?" The dark-haired boy nodded miserably. "Just…stay here and explain things to the EMT, will you?" Nico agreed, and not even three seconds later, the ambulance arrived. Nico went to go greet the EMT. Jason smoothed back Percy's hair. The EMTs wasted no time hoisting Percy onto a stretcher. Then, and only then, did the blonde rise. "It's okay Percy," he whispered, jogging beside the stretcher. "It's going to be okay."

Five minutes later, Percy succumbed to his injuries. He didn't even live to see the hospital.

…

Jason sat in the godforsaken church pew in the same church as three months ago, once again fighting back tears. Percy's favorite song played quietly overhead, which didn't help the blonde's mood any. It was their song, the song they picked out when Jason was just a seventh grader. Back at One, by Brian McKnight. God, Jason missed him so much. First Thalia, now Percy? He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he glanced over. His mom gave him a wavering smile.

"Do you want to speak honey?" she asked. He shook his head. He'd prepared a speech, but he wouldn't be able to say any of it. He'd break down if he tried. He wasn't even going to the cemetery with everyone. He'd go later in the day, when everyone was gone.

…

Jason knelt beside the newly dug earth that was Percy's grave. Flowers and cards covered the area. He did note, with some interest, that there was a space left open next to the headstone. It must be for him. He set his vase of blue roses there, then glanced at the headstone. He wanted to sob all over again. Why? Why remind him of that unfortunate night every time he came here.

_Perseus "Percy" Jackson. Devoted son, boyfriend, and friend until the end. _

…

Well, wasn't that lovely. First drabble done then. I swear the next one will be happier.


End file.
